Al merced de las sombras
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: ¿Qué tan desesperado estás por volver a ver a aquella persona que tanto anhelas? Jyou Kido lo estaba./Éste fic pertenece a la actividad Leyendas del mundo: ¡CELEBRAMOS HALLOWEEN 2015!./


**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** ¿Qué tan desesperado estás por volver a ver a aquella persona que tanto anhelas? Jyou Kido lo estaba. Éste fic pertenece a la actividad **Leyendas del mundo: ¡CELEBRAMOS HALLOWEEN 2015!**.

* * *

Leyenda **: El ánima sola.** Leyenda de Venezuela propuesta por **Genee**.

Espero haber cumplido con la idea y satisfecho tus expectativas, Genee! :D

Agradezco a mis dos excelentes betas: Kai-chan y Patti-chan por la ayuda de siempre. Las amo, niñas.

Que lo disfruten!~

* * *

 **Al merced de las sombras**

Cuando Jyou entró a la precaria habitación, vistiendo su acostumbrada bata blanca en compañía de su infaltable estetoscopio y su maletín negro cargado con sus elementos esenciales, se fijó que todo lo que traía encima parecería no ser más que estorbo cuando se encontró con la mirada oscura y perdida de aquel hombre. Avanzó a paso seguro, por más que algo muy en su interior le diese razones para no estar del todo tranquilo.

―Ha estado así desde hace semanas... ―Escuchó a sus espaldas, recordándose que lo seguía María, la nieta del hombre sentado sobre la cama, mirando fijamente a la nada.

Jyou asintió a las palabras de la morena mujer para regresar su atención al hombre mayor. Iba a acercarse un paso más cuando los orbes oscuros del hombre, cuyo fondo blanco yacía rojizo a tal punto sangre, se posaron sobre él como si de repente haya despertado de su letargo al sentirse atentado por un intruso. El médico, Jyou Kido, detuvo cualquier indicio de avance mientras era observado por los ojos en sangre que trataban de escudriñar su interior.

―Buenas tardes, Señor Gutiérrez. ―Saludó desde su sitio, intentando no provocar que el anciano se sienta amenazado, sosteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa apacible, la misma que usaba siempre ante sus pacientes.

El viejo hombre no le dedicó más que su mirada, pero palabra a viva voz, nada. Jyou asintió y dejó a un lado su inseguridad para tomar una butaca de metal revestida en cables, situarla frente al hombre permitiéndose una distancia prudencial con la cual no le violente su espacio personal. A cada paso fue observando con cautela, cuidando de medir movimientos, tantos los suyos propios como los del hombre.

―Le haré un chequeo general para poder sacar un diagnóstico de su estado. ―Informó el médico, pero no obteniendo respuesta alguna. Se encogió de hombros levemente, colocando a un costado su maletín y descolgándose el estetoscopio, colocó los audífonos en sus cavidades auditivas, pudiendo estirar la palma del aparato contra el pecho del hombre.

Había muchas razones por las cuales no sentirse seguro ante la presencia del anciano, empezando por su aspecto y la abstracción en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo, nada de eso era primordial a comparación de los excesivamente lentos latidos que percibía del sujeto. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y entonces volvió a encontrarse con los ojos del hombre, examinándolo. No había expresión alguna en el par de oscuros orbes, sólo lo observaba; aunque podía sentir muy dentro suyo que había algo mucho más profundo sucediéndole al mayor y no quería pensar que sus vastos conocimientos sean inútiles en esos momentos.

―¿Qué sucede, Doctor? ―Inquirió la nieta del Señor Gutiérrez, atemorizada por la expresión que había en el rostro del médico.

―Hay un bajo registro de palpitaciones. ―Dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para la mujer que yacía detrás suyo. Se giró entonces hacia ella con cierta urgencia. ―¿Desde hace cuánto se encuentra en éste estado? ―Al parecer, su repentino cambio en el volumen de voz, sorprendió a la mujer pues dio un pequeño respingo y tartamudeó un poco.

―... H-Hace tres semanas... ―Respondió y en su semblante pudo leerse una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

Jyou regresó su atención al hombre, analizándolo un momento. Se acomodó los lentes y continuó con su acostumbrado chequeo, intentando dar con algo más que le pudiese servir de ayuda, mientras mil y un preguntas surgían en su mente.

Acabada su visita, dejó unas indicaciones para que el viejo hombre continúe, con algunos medicamentos y ejercicios de motricidad, pues parecía una estatua viva y con su edad, éso sólo irá empeorando su salud.

Estaba terminando de escribir la última indicación para tendérsela a la nieta del Señor Gutiérrez, cuando ésta habló.

―Le agradezco su ayuda, Doctor. Pero no sé si todo esto vaya a funcionar. ―Jyou dejó de escribir por un momento para mirar a la mujer delante suyo. Su repentina acción debió de sorprender a la mujer, así que ésta rehuyó de su mirada con algo de nerviosismo. ―No es que esté dudando de sus capacidades, Doctor... ―Aclaró. ―Pero el mal que padece mi abuelo es algo que va más allá de las enfermedades convencionales. ―Finalizó mirándolo con seguridad y preocupación a la vez.

El japonés la observó un momento en silencio para dejar escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible. Era normal que María le estuviera diciendo esas cosas pues se hallaba en un poblado donde la mayoría de las personas hallaban cura a base del naturalismo y creencias folklóricas. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar así, ya que era un médico enfocado en recorrer las partes del mundo en donde escaseaban ayuda médica y ésta vez, yacía conviviendo en un recóndito pueblo al norte de Venezuela.

―¿Puedes decirme qué crees que esté padeciendo tu abuelo, María? ―Inquirió gentilmente el médico a lo que ella lo miró a los ojos, podía ver su temor a través de ellos, como en el ligero temblor en su labio inferior.

* * *

Escuchar a la encargada de la limpieza tararear una melodía alegre y pegajosa, lo hizo sonreír con ligereza. Levantó los ojos de sus hojas, expedientes médicos que pertenecían al Señor Gutiérrez, para centrar su atención en la robusta mujer que bamboleaba su ancha figura al compás de su disimulado cántico, barriendo el suelo de su modesto consultorio. Ya llevaba unos tres meses en aquel pequeño pueblo, se había acostumbrado a la cálida esencia que caracterizaba a los habitantes, personas joviales como lo era Carmen Barreto, su amigable empleada.

Rió de la flamante energía de la cuarentona para volver a centrar su atención en sus hojas, aunque no contaba con que la mujer se fijara en su pequeña estantería con algunos recuerdos personales. Nada de otro mundo, sólo retratos y algunos chiches que le ayudaban a recordar a su familia y amigos.

―¡Oh, mi Dios! ―Expresó Carmen con asombro, deteniendo toda acción suya como del mismo médico. Ella se volvió a sus espaldas para mirarlo con emoción, señalando con su índice una de las pocas fotografías en la estantería. ―¿Éste es usted? ―Kido estiró un poco el cuello para mirar a lo que la mayor le enseñó, sonriendo en el acto de reconocerlo.

―Sí, tenía doce años cuando entonces. ―Comentó divertido, más por las expresiones de su acompañante que otro motivo.

―Pero si desde joven ya tenía ese aire "doctoresco" ―Atribuyó, riéndose de su nueva palabra, sacando en el médico también una ligera risa. Si había algo que le agradaba del pueblo donde se encontraba en la actual, era la gente tan pintoresca y vivaz. ―¿Y ésta niña? La pelirroja que está junto a usted.

Jyou mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro, poniéndose en pie para caminar hacia la limpiadora, contemplando casi con deleite la fotografía donde se veía a sí mismo, cuando tenía apenas doce años y en compañía de su mejor amiga de la infancia. No se había dado cuenta que tomó el cuadro entre sus manos para contemplarla mejor.

―Al parecer es una persona muy importante para usted. ―Acotó Carmen con una sonrisa maternal en sus labios.

―De hecho, lo es. ―Comentó el médico. ―Es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria.

―¿Hace cuánto no la ve? ―La pregunta de la mujer llamó su atención, pues en ningún momento él había mencionado su distanciamiento. Ella pareció leer su desconcierto, así que dijo. ―Sus ojos son los de una persona que extraña.

Jyou no pudo ocultar su asombro, realmente sorprendido por la profunda percepción de la mujer. Evocó una pequeña sonrisa y regresó el cuadro a la estantería para observarla a lo lejos.

―En unos días harán cinco años.

―Eso es mucho tiempo... ―Apremió con comprensión, mirando a la niña de cabellos naranjas. Entonces, la mujer tomó la larga cadena que adornaba su cuello y que en su prolongado tramo se hallaba una pieza ovalada que el médico reconoció como un camafeo. La abrió y Jyou descubrió el rostro de una joven muchacha, adolescente esencia que relucía una bella sonrisa en sus labios. ―Es mi hija, Clara. Mañana se cumplirán doce años desde que falleció.

El doctor frunció los labios con pena al escuchar a la mujer. Buscó su mirada y la triste sonrisa en ella, le reconfortó.

―Lamento su pérdida.

―También yo, Doctor... Pero no se angustie. ―tomó la mano del más joven como una madre toma las manos de su hijo. Lo miró con ternura y dijo. ―Mi Clara es ahora un alma que tranquila descansa. No tiene que sentir su pérdida. Más bien, lo invito a que mañana vayamos a su tumba a pedirle favores.

―¿Favores? ―Preguntó sin comprender sus palabras. Carmen asintió.

―Toda alma que descansa en paz, trae buena fortuna a las familias y toda persona que con fe recurren a ellas a pedirle favores, es bien escuchada y concedida.

Al médico le llamó la atención las palabras de Carmen, aunque lo que realmente sorprendió fue que el día al que fue a ver al Señor Gutiérrez, su nieta, María, le relató una creencia semejante.

Volvió a mirar a la fotografía de su infancia en compañía de su mejor amiga.

"Cinco años..." pensó.

* * *

Jyou caminaba en silencio, sosteniendo con su diestra una vela blanca aún apagada, mientras seguía a la procesión avanzando por las áridas calles que conducían al cementerio. Miraba donde miraba, el color negro infundía su visual, delante suyo, detrás, a los costados, por todas partes las personas iban llevando sus sencillos ropajes ennegrecidos por el luto que implicaba la fecha. Dos de noviembre, recordó, día en el que su fe conmemora a los que ya no estaban, a los que dejaron las andanzas sobre la tierra y que descansaban en buenos términos.

O eso fue lo que Carmen le había dicho.

Miró a su costado y yacía la morena y robusta mujer que velaba del aseo de su consultorio, aunque en éstos momentos llevaba en sus manos un rosario y en sus labios, rezos. Todos los presentes que acudían al cementerio respondían a las mismas palabras y caminaban al mismo ritmo bajo la penumbrosa noche. Él sólo podía observarlos, analizarlos, como se resumía toda su vida.

Y mientras avanzaba, sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa y era en la voz de María hablándole de lo mismo que Carmen le relató el día anterior.

"La Sola Anima".

Una fría ventisca cruzó entre las personas, desordenó ligeramente sus hebras azabaches y el polvo del ambiente chocó contra el vidrio de sus lentes. De forma automática, cerró los ojos. Se quitó los lentes para limpiarlo con un pañuelo que llevaba siempre en algún bolsillo de sus ropas, ya sean sus camisas o pantalones. Su atención se centró en la tarea de despejar la suciedad de la visión cristalina, perdiendo la noción de su alrededor por tan sólo un segundo. Segundo que bastó para chocar contra alguien.

Inmediatamente, se disculpó aunque no supiese con exactitud a quién, puesto que su visión, de ser mala sin los lentes, se volvía terrible de noche. Mas había algo que no pasó desapercibido por él: la persona con quien chocó se metió entre la muchedumbre llevando un paso contrario a la dirección que traían todos y aunque pudo no haberle dado mayor importancia, la presencia de aquella persona lo abrumó al girarse a verla marchar.

Piel blanca, pálida, contrastando entre la negrura de los alrededores, como de su largo y liso cabello. La anónima caminaba entre el mar de personas, moviéndose como lo hace un pez en el agua, a un ritmo fluido. Ella parecía haber notado su presencia y con lentitud, sin dejar de caminar, iba volteándose quizá a verlo, pero no lo supo, porque estiraron la manga de su camisa negra llamando su atención.

―¿Está bien, Doctor? ―Preguntó Carmen con preocupación, tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

―Si... Lo lamento... ―Dijo y volviéndose a colocar los lentes, se dio cuenta que ya todos los miembros de la caravana yacían ingresando al cementerio.

―Te quedaste plantado entre la gente. Creí que te sentías mal. ―Alegó. ―¿Está todo bien?

―Si... Sólo... ―Jyou giró a sus espaldas con presura, casi esperando poder encontrar a la misma figura que segundos atrás creyó ver, aunque para su desgracia y sorpresa, sólo el polvo elevándose por la brisa nocturna era lo único que se erigía delante de ellos. Negó con la cabeza, diciéndose estar cansado, siendo que había aumentado su trabajo en el consultorio. Volvió a mirar a Carmen y sonrió con un poco más de soltura, logrando que ella bajara la tensión en sus hombros. ―Vayamos adentro.

* * *

Veía incendiarse la lentilla de sus anteojos, producto del reflejo que evocaba la vela blanca delante suyo. El cuerpo rojizo-amarillo bailaba delante de él casi con descaro. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que otorgó observando las velas encendidas delante suyo. Sólo sabía que durante el proceso de encenderlas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen las hebras naranjas de Sora, su mejor amiga.

Podía recordarla de niña, con unos ocho o nueve años jugando al soccer en la plaza del barrio. Era la única niña que tenía el valor de entrometerse en el juego de los niños del vecindario. Era muy vivaz desde pequeña y eso lo había cautivado de inicio. Las otras niñas siempre hablaban de más cuando de Sora se trataba, diciendo que le faltaba femineidad, de que ningún chico la miraría si seguía jugando soccer con los demás varones.

Parecía no importarle, hasta que la vio cabizbaja con lágrimas en los ojos una tarde en la que regresaba de la escuela. Sora estaba sentada en los escalones de su departamento a la ignorancia del mundo. No podía subir a su piso sin pasar junto a ella, pero la idea de no preocuparse por lo que pudiese estarle sucediendo, era absurda.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que no se metiera en los asuntos de los demás. Nadie quiere que otros anden husmeando en sus problemas y podría tener razón, pero cuando la vio llorando supo que estaba equivocado. Le tendió su acostumbrado pañuelo blanco, de esos que no faltaban en los bolsillos de su ropa y con un poco de temblor en la mano, se acercó a ella.

El fuego delante de sus ojos hizo un movimiento errático, como si se hubiese tropezado pero se haya erigido para continuar moviéndose a su propio ritmo. Sonrió sin llegar a cuenta de que cada vez que Sora Takenouchi invadía sus recuerdos, él no podía sólo brindarle un minuto de su tiempo y era ese mismo letargo el que permitió al fuego pendiendo de la cerilla de madera que sostenía con su mano, quemarle el dedo.

Despertó de su ensoñamiento ante el ardiente tacto, recordándose que estaba a mitad del trayecto de terminar de encender las cinco velas que tenía reposando sobre una mesa de madera algo vieja. Llevaba encendiendo la cuarta cuando cayó en la abstracción del pasado y el fuego se hizo con su dedo. Un rápido movimiento con la muñeca, sentido de supervivencia, y la cerilla se apagó, saliendo volando por los aires a alguna parte de su habitación. Caminó hasta donde creyó divisar la basurita y recogiéndola, la depositó en un basurero cercano.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil sonando, anunciando una llamada, lo hizo dirigirse hasta su escritorio y contestar. Era uno de sus pacientes del pueblo, uno cuyo cuadro virósico era motivo de seguimiento y tratamiento diario.

―Gracias a usted por llamar. ―Respondió Kido con su carisma de siempre. ¿Cómo podía recriminarle a un paciente por estarle llamando de urgencia? No podría llamarse a sí mismo médico si se hacía el exquisito. ―Me alegra oír su mejoría, Señora… de acuerdo, revisaré su historial. ¿Me aguarda un momento? Muchas gracias. ―Tomó asiento sobre su silla de madera y abrió su laptop para buscar entre sus carpetas el historial médico de la mujer que lo llamaba en esos momentos.

Una rápida mirada por encima de su pantalla hizo que notara la luminosidad de las cuatro velas en contraste con la última que aún estaba apagada. No le dio importancia, por más que aún tenía en la memoria el recordatorio que le había hecho Carmen el día que fueron al cementerio, ya hace dos semanas.

Dos semanas encendiendo las acostumbradas cinco velas No se caerá el mundo porque un día no cumpla en forma Se dijo a sí mismo, auto-convenciéndose de que las palabras de la Señora encargada de la limpieza, no eran más que exageraciones.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

* * *

Su concentración se debatía sobre sus papeles blancos, explicando la evolución en el desarrollo del cuadro virósico que experimentaba el Señor Gutiérrez; y aunque las hipótesis clínicamente creíbles estaban delante de él, aún podía oír las palabras de María, distorsionándose en su memoria. Dio un respingo al oír las fuertes ventiscas que azotaban los árboles en el exterior y el repiqueteo de las ramas contra su ventaba, sonaban a uñas arañando el cristal, casi rogando porque él les abriera. Un ligero escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su nuca y erizar los diminutos vellos que allí se ubicaban. Recordó que la ligera sensación de ese temor mudo había causado estragos en su infancia. Sonrió con ganas al traer a su memoria a su "yo" asustadizo e inseguro; tampoco era la personificación del coraje, pero ya no era la "temblorosa hoja" de antes.

Un llamado de atención por su parte, dirigiéndose hasta la mesita de madera donde reposaban las cuatro llamitas encendidas y la única vela apagada. Tuvo la iniciativa de levantarse y completer la fila de fuego, pero la idea de acabar sus informes de sus pacientes, principalmente el hombre que se volvió el protagonista de sus semanas pasadas, lo detuvo para retomar su vista hasta la pantalla de su computador.  
Y el silencio se cimentó en su habitación. Un silencio sordo que casi no le molestaba ―normalmente le gustaba estar en silencio, hablándose a sí mismo―, pero en ése momento había algo que parecía inquietarlo. Tuvo la necesidad de masajearse el cuello, notándolo tieso y sin razón aparente. Su cuerpo estaba endurecido, como si temiera por quebrarse en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos, casi riéndose de sí mismo ante aquel instinto de alerta. Ya podía escucharle a Carmen reclamarle por no estar durmiendo las horas correspondientes y basar su alimentación a tazas de café negro.

Disipó su mente para concentrarse de vuelta a sus escritos, analizando el caso del Señor Gutiérrez. Aunque el sonido de delicados golpes contra la puerta de su casa, lo tomó por sorpresa. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y buscó la hora en su reloj de muñeca: medianoche. Curioso por saber quién lo necesitaba en esos momentos, se levantó de su reposo y rodeó el escritorio de madera donde sus pertenencias descansaban pulcramente ordenados, mientras a su mente se albergaba la incertidumbre. ¿Acaso algún paciente recayó y necesitaban de su presencia? Esperaba que no. Llegó hasta la puerta y antes de abrir, su atención se dirigió a la mirilla de la puerta, fijándose en la persona que lo buscaba.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender lo que sus le mostraban tras el cristal con aumento. Se apartó de la puerta con desconfianza un momento, no daba crédito a la ausencia de persona alguna tras la puerta, siendo que escuchó con claridad cómo llamaban a ésta. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse al vidrio observando lo mismo que hace unos segundos: nada.

Niños traviesos, quizás. Trató de alentarse y mirando por última vez la puerta de su casa, retornó sus pasos con toda intención de ir de vuelta a su escritorio y continuar con sus cosas.

A mitad de camino, los mismos golpes asentados contra la madera de su puerta detuvieron sus pasos, mirando a sus espaldas, contemplando lo que lo separaba del exterior. Dejó salir aire de sus pulmones, indignado. Era demasiado tarde como para que anden haciendo bromas a las personas. Si se trataban de niños, estaba más que claro que les daría un buen sermón sobre respeto y con la idea clara, avanzó hasta tener el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos, girándola tras haber quitado el seguro de ésta.

Frunció el ceño con molestia cuando no halló a nadie esperándolo fuera. Inconforme con ello, salió de la seguridad de su casa para mirar a los alrededores, esperando dar con los responsables de esa pequeña broma de mal gusto. Pero así como nadie había tras su puerta, nadie había deambulando por el barrio de casas modestas. La soledad era un hecho entre las calles y el silencio su compañera.

Dio unos pasos un poco más, no quedando conforme con lo que veía.

―Es algo tarde para andar caminando tan solo, Doctor.

Todo su cuerpo quedó estático ante la voz de la mujer que llegó a sus oídos. Su piel se erizó y sus palpitaciones se volvieron erráticas. No podía asimilar lo que oía, era imposible oír esa voz en ese lugar. Con lentitud y con los ojos abiertos como platos, giró sobre sus pies hasta hallar lo que se negaba a creer.

―S… Sora… ―Susurró incrédulo. Pudo haber creído que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto causado por unos niños el que llamaran a su puerta y no ver a nadie, pudo haber creído que se debió al cansancio que traía encima, pero entre todas las suposiciones hechas, jamás creería que tenía delante de él a la dueña de una cabellera pelirroja y corta, con unos orbes cobrizos mirándole con su característico semblante lleno de calidez. Su sorpresa no tenía medida de comparación. ―¿Sora…? ―Volvió a repetir sin creerse que la persona delante de él fuese su mejor amiga a la que no veía desde hace cinco años. ―Es… Imposible. Tú no… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Sora rio dulcemente de la incredibilidad de su viejo amigo y Jyou podría jurar no haber oído nada más melodioso que a su amiga riendo. Ella lo miró con dulzura y comprensión.

―¿Me dejas pasar? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. ―Había dicho Sora y Jyou se sonrojó al no tener ni un poco de tacto.

―Lo lamento. Me has tomado desprevenido… ―Se rascó la nuca con vergüenza y haciendo un gesto con la mano, la invitó a pasar a su morada. ―Después de ti.

Sora sonrió a su amigo y caminó hasta el interior de su casa, siendo seguida por él.

―Entre todas las personas que creí encontrar, jamás esperé que fueras tú. ―Fue diciendo Jyou mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, colocándole el seguro. ―Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Vaya, no sabes la sorpresa que me has dado.

Sora no respondió, sino que se quedó plantada delante de la pequeña mesa de madera donde reposaban cinco velas y de las cuales, solo cuatro yacían encendidas. En su mirada cobriza se reflejaba la danza de las pequeñas cuatro llamas que tenía delante. Jyou se sintió curioso de ver a su amiga mirando enigmáticamente la mesa con las velas.

―¿Sora? ―Preguntó Jyou, mas Sora no dejó su posición. Un prolongado silencio se acentuó entre ellos que incomodó al de lentes. Se rascó con indecisión la nuca, pensando qué decir. Las palabras brotaron por sí solas. ―Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí. Perdona mi brusquedad, pero ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

La escuchó esbozar una sonrisa junto a una risa contenida. Le pareció algo extraño, algo que Sora no tenía por costumbre hacer, aunque lo realmente llamó su atención fueron sus siguientes palabras.

―Dime tú, Jyou… ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ―Entonces ella volteó su rostro para mirarlo por encima del hombro, con un semblante frío y opaco, distinto a la calidez que la caracterizaba. Jyou cerró sus manos en dos puños nerviosos, temeroso ante aquel cambio en Sora. ―¿Quieres que te diga que te he extrañado? ¿Qué no he podido olvidarte? ―La voz de Sora sonaba vacía, lejana y eso lo comenzaba a asustar.

―… ―Un inexplicable temor comenzó a subir por él como cual serpiente, enroscándose por sus tobillos y subiendo lenta, tortuosamente por su pierna, sintiendo su frío cuerpo quitándole la calma. No supo en qué momento, comenzó a retroceder, sólo supo que ya tenía a la pared contra su espalda y por más que Sora no se haya movido de su sitio, sentía su abrumadora presencia quitándole el aire.

―…O quizás esperas que te diga que dejé a Yamato sólo para correr a tus brazos… ―Y entonces se giró por completo para verlo frente a frente. ―Porque fue por ese motivo que dejaste Japón, ¿no es así? ―Las luces de su casa comenzaron a parpadear, inestables, como si imitaran el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

Jyou miraba atónito la escena. Un frío miedo tomó posesión de su cuerpo y estático observaba a Sora acercarse. No, ella no era Sora. Y como si acabara de leerle la mente y para concederle tal descubrimiento, de las raíces de su cabello comenzó a extenderse un líquido negro, como si de brea se tratara, tiñendo cada parte del cabello de Sora, a paso lento, al igual que su avance. El oscuro líquido comenzó a caer por su frente, acariciando y avanzando sobre su piel, cubriéndola.

―¡Aléjate! ―Gritó, desesperado. Su voz salió casi rota de su garganta, sólo podía pensar en abandonar ese lugar pero su cuerpo no respondía, como si sus pies estuviesen clavados contra el suelo. Y por si no bastara el terror que representaba Sora, acabó bajando la mirada hasta el piso sólo para encontrar un mar negro apoderándose de sus pies, subiendo y cubriéndole la mitad de las pantorrillas. Gritó con terror, intentando liberarse de la prisión negra, sujetando con ambas manos y sólo consiguiendo hincar sus uñas en su piel por encima de sus pantalones. ―¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ―Dijo levantando la mirada hacia Sora, aunque quedó mudo al no ver más a su amiga pelirroja, sino a una mujer de tez pálida y cabellera negra, confundiéndose con la oscuridad que comenzaba a llenar su casa.

―Dejarte ir, dices… ―Susurró con voz áspera, sonriéndole macabramente.

El mar negro tragó sus manos y no pudo volver a reincorporarse, por más lucha que haga, no hacía más que ser consumido por la oscuridad. El líquido negro subió y de un momento a otro ya tenía el todo el cuerpo sumergido, permitiendo que sólo su rostro aún no tuviese el mismo final. Trataba de dar bocanadas de aire, pero simplemente sentía como si no pudiese retener nada dentro suyo.

―Dulces sueños… Doctor. ―Susurró la mujer y fue lo último que recordó Jyou antes de ser devorado por la oscuridad.

Sentía su garganta desgarrarse de tantos gritos que había dado, pero sin que ninguno haya sido oído. Sentía sus uñas romperse y salir de tantos rasguños dados sin nada a lo cual aferrarse. Sentía que sus tímpanos explotarían de un segundo a otro, sin ningún sonido más que el del silencio. Pero en su mente, la tortura era inminente. En su mente, lo estaban matando. Y en su mente, las palabras de María retumbaban:

 _«Es uno de los más espeluznante espantos del que se tenga noticias. ―Había dicho María con temor. Como si lo que estuviese por contar, le costara su seguridad. ―Tiene como finalidad el hacer daño por efecto psíquico u otros medios de manipulación de terceros. El Anima Sola se presenta en forma de mujer de largos cabellos y atractivo rostro y tiene la finalidad de cobrar las velas de las Animas Benditas, pues en pueblos como éste, la gente acostumbra a pedir favores a las Ánimas y estas casi siempre le conceden los favores a cambio de que se tengan prendidas cierta cantidad de velas durante un tiempo antes prometido… ―La vio tragando con dificultad. ―De no cumplirse con ésta contra prestación de los devotos, el Anima Sola aparecerá para recordar la deuda de una manera tenebrosa.»_

En el momento que fueron dichas esas palabras, Jyou no pudo más que asentir como siempre hacía ante situaciones que ameritaban seriedad y respeto, por más que dentro suyo lo último que sintiese fuera eso. Al volverse médico, se encontró cara a cara con distintos sucesos, con episodios que lo fueron formando como profesional, se llegó a topar con conflictos internos sin respuestas claras en su momento, pero siempre hallando una respuesta coherente y científica que lo respaldara. Había visto lo bueno y lo malo de la vida y la muerte. No tenía tiempo para andar creyendo en leyendas absurdas.

Él provenía de una familia tradicionalista japonesa, creció creyendo en el más allá y en los espíritus, con la formación de que todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba cargado de vida, con un inicio y un final. Pero a pesar de tener todo aún muy presente, él seguía siendo un médico, seguía creyendo en lo que las pruebas dijeran.

Pero cuando la oscuridad lo absorbió y se olvidó de que alguna vez había tenido posesión de un cuerpo propio y los latidos de su corazón fueron enlenteciéndose considerablemente, sólo tenía en el recuerdo a los ojos vacíos y sin vida del Señor Gutiérrez, aquellos orbes negros e inyectados en sangre que no eran más que simples ventanas a la nada.

La misma nada que ahora era él.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Espero haya sido de su agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Genee! :)


End file.
